My One and Only Love
by Lunarisia
Summary: Sasuke had to marry Naruto to fulfill a promise their parents had made to each other.Ever since then he's been cold and harsh to the poor blond hoping for him to end the marriage. Even after all he did Naruto still loved him. Will he return the feelings?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. I may add in a few new characters of my own but those characters and the plot belongs to me.**

**A/N: Please review after reading and tell me what you thought of it so far. **

**~Chapter one~**

_Four months ago …_

"_**Aren't you here yet, Sasuke?"**_

"I'm almost there, Aniki." Sasuke sighed, "Why do I have to do this anyways?"

"_**Because, mother and father already had an agreement made when you were little that you had to be married to an Uzumaki."**_

"But the 'Uzumaki' that I have to marry is a guy." Sasuke protested, "I can't marry a guy. I don't swing that way. Besides, I already have a girlfriend."

"_**Sorry little brother, but you can't go against mother and father's words. See you soon."**_ with that Itachi hung up. Sasuke groaned in frustration and threw his cell phone against the passenger seat. _'I'm going to really have to marry him? … But, … Sakura …'_ Sasuke shook his head, _'I'm not going to lose her over this. … Uzumaki, … I swear, I'll make your life a living hell.'_

_Uchiha mansion ….._

"Sasuke." his mother walked over to him and hugged him, "How's my little boy?"

"I'm doing just fine mother. … but, can you not call me a little boy in front of our guest?" Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke." he looked over his mother and to his father. "meet Naruto Uzumaki." as he said that, Sasuke looked to the side and saw the blond he was suppose to marry. Sasuke could swear that he almost blushed at the sight of the blond.

"H-hello." Naruto said softly as he bowed his head respectively to his future husband.

"He's to be your future wife." his father explained. Sasuke sighed and looked away. He didn't like the idea but he might as well go with it. Forcing a smile on his face, Sasuke looked back at Naruto and bowed his head respectively to him, "My name is Sasuke, it's a pleasure to meet you." he stood back up straight again kept that fake smile.

'_Don't worry blondie, you won't be smiling after I'm through torturing you.'_

_Present day ….._

Naruto sat quietly on the balcony as he stared up at moon. Before he knew it, tears silently fell from his eyes and landed softly against his hands that were resting on his lap. _'I wonder what I did to make Sasuke-sama hate me so much?'_ another round of tears fell from his eyes. _'Maybe I don't satisfy him. … or maybe I'm just not cut out to be his wife.'_

When he heard the sound of Sasuke's car coming, he quickly wiped away his tears and fixed himself properly before walking down stairs. At Sasuke's approaching footsteps outside the door, Naruto opened the door with a smile.

"Welcome back, Sasuke-sama." Naruto greeted as he took Sasuke's jacket and briefcase. "How was work?" the raven didn't even spare him a glace before walking up the stairs. Naruto sighed but hung Sasuke's jacket up before following the raven.

As Naruto walked in, Sasuke looked at him but then disappeared into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Naruto fought back his tears and went to their wardrobe. He pulled out a pair of Sasuke's pajamas and laid them out on the bed. _'Sasuke-sama must be hungry.'_ with one last glance at the bathroom door, Naruto went down stairs to cook something quick for the raven.

_With Sasuke …._

'_What is with that guy?'_ Sasuke thought as he let the warm water wash over him, _'He's always smiling. Even after everything that I've done to him. … I've ignored him countless times, avoided him every chance I got and even give him cold looks. What more do I have to do for you to get the hint Uzumaki?' _with a sigh of frustration, Sasuke turned off the water and got out of the shower. Walking out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and a towel draped over his shoulders, he noticed the pajamas neatly placed on top of the bed.

"Even after everything you're still being nice to me." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke-sama." Sasuke turned at his name and sat Naruto smiling at the doorway, "Please come down for dinner after you're done changing."

"Thanks, but no thanks." Sasuke said as he took he turned away from the blond, "I've already eaten."

"Oh." he could hear the disappointment in Naruto's voice. Picking up his clothes he went back into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Naruto lowered his head and allowed a single tear fall before leaving the room.

"That idiot." Sasuke said as he leaned against the door, "Why won't he get the idea?" he was about to change when he heard a sudden vibration coming from the counter. It was his cell phone. Looking at the ID caller he sighed before answering.

"What is it you want Aniki?"

"_**Is that a way to talk to your older brother, Sasuke?"**_ it was a woman's voice and it belonged to his mother.

"M-mother?" he pulled his phone back and stared at it before holding it next to his ear again, "Why do you have aniki's cell phone?"

"_**Because,"**_ Itachi's voice came on, _**"It's on speaker."**_

Sasuke's eyes twitched. Itachi knew he was going to be rude so that's why he used that trick against him. "So what's the occasion?"

"_**Oh, it's nothing dear. But remember, tomorrow we'll be coming over." **_his mother said happily, _**"I can't wait to see my Naru-chan."**_

"_**Yes,"**_ he heard his father say, _**"Where is Naruto? Put it on speaker so we can talk to the two of you."**_

"To talk to the two of us?" Sasuke looked around nervously, "Please hold." he placed the phone over his other clothes and quickly changed before taking the phone and rushing downstairs.

"Naruto!" the blond turned around and looked at him.

"Is there something the matter?" he asked as Sasuke rushed over to him.

"My parents wants to talk to us."

Of course, that's the only reason why Sasuke would be so jumpy. Sasuke placed the phone on the counter top and pressed the speaker key.

"_**Naruto?"**_

"H-hello, Mikoto-san." Naruto said.

"_**Oh, hello dear. And didn't I tell you to call me mom?"**_

"I'm sorry. Is there a reason why you're calling?" Naruto asked.

"_**Yes. We just wanted the two of you to know that we'll be coming to visit tomorrow."**_ Mikoto said.

"_**And that we're going to be spending the night there as well."**_ Fugaku added.

"S-spending the night here?" Sasuke asked nervously, "But, why?"

"_**What's wrong little brother?" **_Itachi asked teasingly, _**"Is there something that you don't want us to see?"**_

"Why would you say something like-" he was interrupted when his stomach started to growl. To stop from laughing, Naruto pretended to be coughing.

"_**Was that your stomach, Sasuke?"**_Mikoto asked, as she tried to stop from laughing.

"Uh, no. it was Naruto's." Sasuke lied, "Right Naruto?"

"Uh, … yeah." Naruto said without laughing.

"_**Sasuke Uchiha, do not lie to me. I know when your stomach is growling and when it's not. You probably didn't eat anything any thing yet right? … Naruto, cook him some food. Then turn on Sasuke's laptop and bring it into the kitchen."**_

"Why does he have to do that mother?" Sasuke asked.

"_**I'm going to watch you eat Naruto's food from the webcam. And you better eat everything that Naruto cooks too. I'll wait until you turn on your web cam. You better turn it on within five minutes or I'm going to lecture you."**_

"Yes mother." Sasuke sighed before leaving the room to get his laptop sitting in the living room.

"_**Naruto?"**_

"Yes, Miko-I mean mom?"

"_**Does Sasuke love you?"**_ Sasuke froze at the door when he heard his mother ask that.

"Yes." Sasuke's eyes widened at Naruto's answer, "he loves me very much. He tells me every morning before he leaves work and before bed time that he loves me. He'll even tell me every chance he gets. So don't worry." Sasuke watched as a single tear fell from the blonde's eyes.

"_**Well, I'm glad to hear that."**_ Mikoto said.

"_**We're all glad to hear you say that. If your parents were still alive, then they would be very proud of you."**_ Fugaku added shortly.

'_What?' _Sasuke's eyes widened, _'His parents died? When did this-?"_

"Yes." Sasuke looked back at Naruto, "… when I told Sasuke-sama that my parents past away in a car accident, he was a really good supporter. I'm glad he was by my side through …" Naruto stopped to wipe away the endless tears falling from his eyes, "I'm sorry."

"_**No, dear." **_Mikoto said sadly, _**"We're sorry. We shouldn't have brought it up."**_

_A few minutes later …._

"Itadakimas." Sasuke said before he started to eat. All the food in front of him and Naruto were all Sasuke's favorite. _**"See."**_ Mikoto said as she watched from the laptop screen, _**"It's not that bad is it? I can tell that it's all your favorite food."**_

"It … it tastes exactly how you make it mother." Sasuke complimented. Causing a small smile to appear across the blonde's face.

"_**Why don't you feed Naruto, Sasuke?"**_ Itachi smiled, _**"It'll definitely, show us how much you love him."**_

Sasuke stopped eating and glared at his brother, "Why do you always seem to find ways to embarrass me?" Itachi just smiled innocently.

"Here Sasuke-sama." he looked up at Naruto and saw him holding a small piece of grilled fish, dipped in deep fried tomato sauce.

"_**Aw! Look, Fugaku."**_ Mikoto smiled, _**"Naru-chan and Sasuke are really in love with each other."**_

The raven slightly blushed and ate it before eating some rice to go with it. When they finished eating they said goodnight to Sasuke's parents and Itachi before turning the laptop off.

"You can go to bed if you're tired," Naruto said softly without looking at Sasuke, "I'll clean up here."

"Naruto." the blond stopped and looked at the raven, "Why?"

"Why what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked at him, "Why didn't you tell me when your parents died?" Naruto froze and lowered his head, his bangs covering his face.

"Because, … I didn't want to burden you." Naruto looked up and forced a smile on his face, "It's okay. You were really busy and …" tears fell from his eyes, "I'm sorry." he said before rushing into the kitchen. _'Great Naruto, now you're an even bigger burden to him.'_ he thought as he tried to stop his tears.

The raven stood by the door and leaned against the frame as he watched the blond cry his heart out. _'Sasuke, you can't get soft on him. … remember, you have to get him to hate you as much as possible. … but, just for tonight, maybe letting him off won't hurt.'_ Sasuke turned and walked away.

_The next day ….(at Sasuke's workplace)_

Sasuke laid down his pen and pushed the papers in front of him away as he stretched. Massaging the back of his neck he heard a knock at his office door. "Come in." Sasuke called out. The door opened and his secretary walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt Sasuke-san, but, Miss Sakura is here to see you."

"Send her in." Sasuke said before straightening himself up. When the pinkette walked in, and his secretary closed the door, she walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I missed you." Sakura smiled. Sakura pulled her so that she was sitting on his lap, "I missed you too. … God, I wish I can just marry you here and now."

She giggled and rested her forehead against his, "But, … you're already married remember."

"I know. But my heart is with you." Sasuke said and kissed her lips.

"This feels wrong though Sasuke." Sakura whispered, "sneaking around like this."

"I know. I promise, I'll get Naruto to leave as soon as possible. I can't just ask for divorce for reason at all. Once he's gone, then I'll marry you."

"Promise?"

"Promise." they were about to kiss again but stopped at the sound of Sasuke's phone ringing. Sasuke groaned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"… _**Sasuke-sama?"**_

"What is it you want Naruto? I have no time for this." Sasuke said in a cold voice.

"_**I just wanted to remind you that your parents will arrive at three so-"**_

"Is that all?" Sasuke interrupted, "If it is then bye." he hung up and leaned against the chair.

_With Naruto …_

Naruto closed his phone as he heard the dial tone coming from the other line. He laid the phone on the counter beside him and he walked out on the terraced by the kitchen. Standing by the rails, Naruto sighed as he felt a gentle breeze brush past him. "What a nice day we're having." Naruto whispered, "If only, … I could spend days like this with the one I love."

_Three o'clock …_

"Hello, mom, dad and Itachi-san." Naruto greeted as he opened the door to the three.

"Hello, darling." Mikoto smiled as she walked in and gave Naruto a heartfelt hug, "How was your day today?"

"Lovely." Naruto answered.

"Where's Sasuke?" Fugaku asked, "Isn't he going to come and greet us?"

"Yeah," Itachi said as he looked around, "Where is my lovely little brother?"

"Uh, … he's … he's on his way." Naruto nervously smiled. When everyone walked into the living room, Naruto sighed and closed the door. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello? Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said as he heard the other line pick up.

"_**This is Sasuke's phone,"**_ Naruto froze as he heard a girl answer, _**"Sasuke's too busy to answer the phone. May I ask who's calling?"**_

"Uh, … please, just tell him that his parents are home. That's all." Naruto said before hanging up.

"Oi! Naruto, where did you go?" Itachi called from the other room.

"C-coming." Naruto called back before rushing into the kitchen to get the refreshments for his in-laws.

_Meanwhile ….._

Sakura stared at the phone as the person hung up. "Sasuke?" she turned to the raven who was driving.

"Who was it?" Sasuke asked.

"I don't know. It was a boy," Sakura answered, "He said that your parents are home. Whatever that means."

"Oh." Sasuke's eyes widened, "WHAT?" he looked at her. She repeated the message and he groaned in frustration.

"That was Naruto." when he said that Sakura's eyes widened.

"W-what?"

"Crap! I forgot my parents were coming to see me and him."

"Just drop me off here and go."

"What? No. I can't do that." Sasuke said. Sakura placed a hand on his, "It's okay. I wanted to do some shopping before going home anyways."

Sasuke looked at Sakura and finally pulled over to the side of a sidewalk. "Bye." she said before getting out and closing the door. Sasuke watched as she walked away and quickly sped home.

_Back to Naruto …._

"Why hasn't Sasuke returned yet Naruto?" Fugaku asked. Naruto looked out the window and back at him, "M-maybe there's traffic."

"But it's already four." Itachi said, "He should've been here by now."

"Uh …"

"I'm home!" Sasuke called as he walked through the door, holding a bouquet of flowers.

"There you are." Mikoto smiled. "Where have you been?"

"I was just at the store," he looked at Naruto, "I wanted to get my wife some flowers." Sasuke walked over to the blond and gave it to him. Naruto smiled and let the scent engulf him.

"Their so beautiful." Naruto looked at Sasuke, "Thank you. … are you hungry?"

"Starving." Sasuke smiled.

"I'll go prepare you some food then." Naruto said before walking away. Mikoto and Fugaku following.

"Sasuke," he turned to his brother, "Where were you really?"

"I told you I was at the-"

"You're lying." Itachi said, "Don't try to fool me little brother. You may have fooled mother and father but you can't fool me. You were with Sakura weren't you?"

"How did-?"

"I can smell her scent on you." Itachi answered, "You don't were that kind of girly perfume, and Naruto probably caught that too." with that he walked out of the room. Leaving a dumbfounded raven.

_An hour later …..._

Sasuke was walking back downstairs as he met Naruto on the way. "You're done taking your shower, Sasuke-sama?"

"Yes." he answered.

"Then please come down for dinner." Naruto smiled before walking to the kitchen. Sasuke sighed, "Him and his patience." he muttered and followed the blond.

"So, Sasuke?" his father asked as they began eating the western food that Naruto cooked, "How's everything been with you and Naruto?"

"Great." Sasuke said as he ate.

"Then why does it seem like you two are so distant?" Itachi asked. Sasuke stopped and looked at him, "What about you Itachi? How are things with you?"

"We're not talking about me Sasuke."

Naruto saw the tension building between the two and decided to break it. "Here Sasuke-sama." he got a slice of sliced turnip with his fork and held it to Sasuke's lips. The raven looked at Naruto before taking it into his mouth.

"So, Naruto?" Mikoto smiled, "Why haven't you and Sasuke gone to a honeymoon yet? It's been four months already."

"Well, … Sasuke-sama has been really busy with work. Besides, I don't really mind not going to a honeymoon. As long as I get to stay by Sasuke's side I'm happy and content."

"That's really good to hear." Fugaku said, "Sasuke, why haven't you take your wife somewhere for vacation?"

"I want to but I can never find the right place to take Naruto to. I don't want to take him just anywhere." Sasuke answered as he took a sip of his wine.

"It's fine, dad. Really. I'm happy just the way everything is. As long as I'm with Sasuke." Naruto insisted. Fugaku looked between the two and continued eating.

After dinner, Itachi and the others went into the living room as Sasuke helped Naruto clear the table.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered to Naruto.

"For what?" Naruto asked and gave Sasuke a smile, "This is what I should do." when they finished cleaning up, they went into the living room and sat on the couch by Sasuke's parents.

"The food was delicious Naruto." Mikoto complemented.

"Yes." Sasuke said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on the blonde's shoulder, "It was wonderful." Naruto blushed and looked away from everyone. Mikoto giggled, "Oh, Naru-chan, you shouldn't get embarrassed. You two are so adorable together."

_Later that night …_

"Goodnight dear." Mikoto said as they went to the rooms that Naruto had prepared for them. Naruto smiled and went back to his and Sasuke's room. When he entered, he expected the room to be empty as usual but to his surprise Sasuke was in there.

"S-Sasuke-sama. …." Naruto closed the door behind him, "Are you not sleeping in your office tonight?"

"Knowing my mother, she'll come in to check if we're sleeping on the same bed." Sasuke said coldly, "Only for tonight will I stay in here. If it weren't for my parents then I won't even come a inch close to you."

"Oh." Naruto lowered his head but quickly brushed the sadness off. "I'm going to take a shower." he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat on the bed. He heard his phone ring and answered it within a second.

"Sakura." he sighed in relief, "You have no idea how much I want to see you right now."

"_**Me too. I miss you so much. I wish I can see you right now."**_

"Just wait for a little longer love, I promise, I'll get him out of my life."

"_**Okay. … Oyasumi. Sasuke, my love."**_

"Oyasumi, Sakura." with that, he hung up and sighed again. _'But, whatever I do … he always seem to have a way to make me feel sorry for him.'_

When another few minutes past, Naruto walked out of the bathroom, already changed into his pajamas. At the sight of him, Sasuke couldn't help but look. Never in the four months did he sleep in the same room as the blond so he never got to see how lovely Naruto looked after he took a shower. And, now, he couldn't seem to look away. The way the blonde's hair a slightly still drenched and the smell of his shampoo filling the air. When their eyes met, Sasuke looked away and laid down on the bed. Naruto finished properly drying his hair and walked to his side of the bed.

"You haven't gone to sleep yet, Sasuke-sama?" Naruto asked. But Sasuke didn't answer. He sighed and got under the covers.

"Oyasumi nasai, Sasuke-sama." he said before turning off the lamp on his side and tried to go to sleep. Sasuke turned off his light as well and got under the covers. When they heard footsteps approaching their room Sasuke scooted over and wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist. Naruto didn't protest to it, he was actually happy. Even though it was for a brief minute, he wanted time to stop. _'Even though it's just for show,'_ Naruto smiled, _'It's all I'm asking for.'_

They both closed their eyes as they heard their door opened. Hearing a small giggle, they knew that it was Sasuke's mother. Even after Naruto heard the door closed, Sasuke didn't pull away. He had fallen asleep.

**A/N: Please review! Thank you for reading, I'll update the new chapter as soon as possible!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**A/N: Please review!**

**~Chapter two~**

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and slightly pulled back when his and Sasuke's face was inches apart. Sasuke started shifting around and suddenly pulled Naruto closer to him, causing their lips to connect. The blond froze as he felt the cold lips against his own and slowly pulled away. Carefully, Naruto got freed from Sasuke's arms and silently got off the bed. Consciously, Naruto's hands rose up to his lips and touched it. Shaking his head, he went to go take his morning shower.

Sasuke's eyes slowly opened as he heard his bedroom door open and close. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and looked around the room. _'That's right, I had to sleep in the same room as him.'_ Sasuke reminded himself as he got up and went into the bathroom.

"Good morning Naru-chan." Mikoto smiled as she entered the kitchen. Naruto looked up from the cutting board and smiled, "Good morning, mom."

"What are you cooking for breakfast?"

"Um, I was thinking, maybe some pancakes, sausages and cheesy egg omelets."

"Sounds delicious." Mikoto smiled, "Where's Sasuke? Isn't he up yet?"

"No, he's still sleeping. But he should be up by now." Naruto answered as he continued chopping some green onions to go with the omelets.

"Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me the truth." Naruto stopped cutting and looked up at her, "Does Sasuke really love you?"

"I-I thought I already-"

"Stop lying Naruto." she said in a soft voice, "I know when my sons are lying. I also know that you have the biggest heart in the family, and that you will lie if necessary to protect someone."

Mikoto placed a hand over Naruto's and squeezed it, "Now, tell me the truth. I don't want you to suffer like this. If he doesn't love you then please tell me. Otherwise, I'll never be able to face your parent's grave again if you're suffering and not telling me about it." Naruto's eyes watered and tears began to fall.

"No. he doesn't love me." Naruto finally said, "He's always cold towards me, he avoids me and even ignores me. If I was lucky enough then I would get an answer from him. But regardless of that, I still love him. A one sided love. Trust me mom, I'll be okay. I will." tears fell from Mikoto's eyes and she walked around the counter to hug him.

"Oh, Naruto. … you truly have the biggest heart in the family. I'm sorry for letting Sasuke hurt you like this. If I knew, then I wouldn't have made Sasuke marry you. You deserve someone much better."

Naruto placed the knife down and hugged her back, "I'll be okay mom, I promise. I won't disappoint my parents. Nor will I disappoint you and dad. So please, don't be hard on Sasuke-sama." Mikoto pulled back and looked at him, "But look what he's put you through Naruto. I can't just let him get away with this."

"I know. But, please, I really don't want him to get hurt. I don't want him to feel even more hatred towards me. So I'm begging you, please don't tell Itachi-san or dad."

"Naruto." Mikoto sighed and wiped away Naruto's tears, "Fine. I promise."

_Thirty minutes later …._

Sasuke felt his mother's glare as he and everyone sat down for breakfast. Why his mother was glaring at him, only god knows why.

"Mikoto? What's with that look you have on Sasuke?" Fugaku asked as he noticed. She looked at him and smiled, "It's nothing dear. I was just thinking is all." then everyone continued eating in silence.

After breakfast, Sasuke's family said their byes and left. Just like clockwork, Sasuke went back to the same cold person he was. He turned around and went back upstairs without as much as a single word. Naruto sighed and closed the door. When he felt a vibration on his cell phone that was tucked away in his pocket he pulled it out and flipped it opened. It was a text message. It read: _"Happy early birthday Naruto. I won't be able to come see you tomorrow since I'm getting on a plane to go to the US, so I texted you this. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner, but I'm going to stay in the US to study. See you when I get back in a few years. -Sai_

Naruto smiled and text back saying good luck. Then he closed his phone and looked up the stairs.

"Maybe tomorrow he'll be nicer to me. … it is my birthday after all." Naruto hoped. At the sound of approaching footsteps he looked up and saw Sasuke coming down the stairs with his briefcase.

"Sasuke-sama." Naruto said as he was in front of him, "Where are you going?"

"Work, where else do you think I'll go?" he answered coldly before walking away.

"Um, Sasuke-sama?" the raven stopped, "Can you not make any plans for tomorrow please? Tomorrow is my birthday, so I was hoping to spend the day with you." without answering, Sasuke walked out the door.

"What did I do to make you hate me Sasuke-sama?" Naruto said softly.

_Later that night ….._

Naruto was sitting on the couch in the living room when he suddenly heard his cell phone ringing.

"Sasuke?" he whispered before answering, "Hello?"

"_**Yes, is this Naruto?"**_

That voice wasn't Sasuke's, "Yes. May I ask why you have my husband's phone?"

"_**Oh, he's at my bar. He seemed to have drank too much and past out. Can you come and get him? If you can't then I'll just send him in a cab to your house if you give me your address."**_

"Uh, no, it's fine. I'll come get him. Just give me the address please."

"_**Oh, hold on a minute. …"**_ there was a pause, _**"One of his friends he's with is going to drop him off."**_

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Naruto said before closing his phone. _'Friend?'_ Naruto thought, _'Who could it be? … or is it that girl?' _shaking his head, Naruto stood up and started preparing the things to take care of Sasuke when he got home.

Fifteen minutes after the call, Naruto heard the doorbell. Quickly, the blond ran downstairs and opened the door. It was as he feared Sasuke was with a girl, and she was beautiful.

"Um, sorry, but Sasuke-kun had too much to drink." she said with a smile. Naruto smiled back and helped Sasuke off from her, "Thank you for sending him home." he said before closing the door.

After struggling to get Sasuke upstairs, Naruto laid him down on the bed and took off Sasuke's shoes. _'I wonder … was that the girl that …?'_ Naruto shook his head and placed the socks and shoes aside. Moving to Sasuke's side, Naruto grabbed the towel that was already in the bowl of water beside the bed. After squeezing the extra water out he began wiping the raven's face. Naruto placed the towel by the bowl and started unbuttoning Sasuke's shirt. As he unbuttoned a button, Naruto could feel his heart beat faster and faster. He pushed each side of the shirt aside, revealing the pale stone chest. The blond just stared dumbly at the beautiful skin in front of him. Snapping out of it, Naruto dipped to towel back into the bowl and gently wiped it across Sasuke's chest. Suddenly, Sasuke's hand shot up and grabbed Naruto's. His eyes fluttered opened and he looked up at Naruto.

"S-…Sakura." Naruto's eyes widened. He instantly pulled his hand away and turned to leave but Sasuke grabbed his wrist and pulled him back on the bed.

"S-Sasuke-sama. Please, snap out of it." Naruto pleaded as he was struggling to get free from under Sasuke.

"Sakura." Sasuke caressed Naruto's cheek, "Sakura."

"No. I'm not Sakura-chan, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said, "Let me go."

"I love you." Naruto stopped struggling and looked into the raven's eyes.

"What?""I love you." Sasuke repeated, "I love you." he leaned down and captured Naruto's lips in a kiss. Naruto's eyes widened and tears fell. When he felt Sasuke's hand lift up his shirt and started tweaking his nipples, Naruto gasped and Sasuke took that chance to turn the kiss into something more passionate. With all his strength he pushed Sasuke away and tried to make a run for it but only to get pulled back and into another kiss. Naruto finally gave in when he felt like it was no use. Sasuke was much stronger than him. That night, was a night that would change everything.

_The next morning …..._

Naruto opened his eyes and remembered what happened when he felt two strong arms wrapped around his waist. Tears silently fell from his eyes and muffled a sob with his hands, he didn't want to wake Sasuke. Slowly, Naruto pried the raven's arms away and got off the bed. Ignoring the pain emitting from his backside. He gathered his clothes that were scattered in the room and walked into the bathroom. Naruto quickly put his clothes back on and wiped away his tears. When they didn't stop, he turned on the water from the sink and splashed it in his face. Turning it off, he looked up and stared at his reflection. Seeing all the marks that were left from that night.

"He was only kissing Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he dried his face, "He wasn't kissing me last night. … it was Sakura-chan he was kissing." but that didn't matter as more tears fell.

Sasuke woke up at the sound of someone crying. He sat up and looked around, then he remembered what happened last night. _'Was it Sakura that I …?'_ he snapped out of thought when he heard someone in the bathroom. Quickly, he got his clothes back on and walked to the bathroom. It was opened. "Saku …" Sasuke froze, "ra." Naruto looked at him and quickly looked away.

"Naruto? What are you-?" he stopped when he noticed some marks on Naruto's wrists. Then it made him realize. Before he could say anything Naruto wiped away his tears and looked at him. Forcing a smile on his face. "You must be hungry, Sasuke-sama. … I'll go cook you something to eat." he quickly ran past Sasuke and rushed out the door. After a minute of thinking he ran after the blond.

"Naruto!" he grabbed the blonde's wrist and turned him around. Naruto didn't even look up at him. "Last night I-"

"I understand Sasuke-sama." Naruto interrupted him, "you don't have to explain."

"Naruto," he made him look into his eyes, "what happened yesterday, … I really didn't mean for it to happen."

"I know." a single tear fell from Naruto's eye, "you just wanted it to be with Sakura-chan. I understand. I'm willing … to forget it all."

"Aren't you mad at all?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and shook his head, "I can never be mad at you Sasuke-sama. If I wasn't here, then you would be with the one you love. There's nothing to feel guilty about." Naruto gently pulled Sasuke's hand away, "you should go clean up. I'll go prepare your breakfast." with that, Naruto turned away from Sasuke and walked towards the kitchen.

After breakfast, Naruto started clearing the table. When Sasuke started helping Naruto stopped and looked at him.

"You can leave them Sasuke-sama. I'll do it. … you should get ready for work."

"Didn't you ask for me to stay for your birthday?" Naruto looked at him and looked back down.

"Sasuke-sama, … I know you're just doing this because you feel guilty. It's true that I wanted you to stay, but not because of what happened last night. Don't worry. I'll be okay." he said and disappeared into the kitchen.

Sasuke stared after the blond and sighed. "I'm not doing this because of what happened, Naruto." he whispered, "it's because I want to." but he didn't want Naruto to feel uneasy. So he left.

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait, I've been really busy lately. Please review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks for the great reviews. There's been reviews saying that it's a similar story to one already published, and I want to say I'm sorry. I really didn't want to write something similar; when I published my story I then found out on the same day that there was a story just like it. So I apologize for the author, for (I think the title is) My Love Uzumaki Naruto. I promise to write better in the future. Please review after reading.**

**~Chapter Three~**

It's been a month. It's been a month since that incident happened between Naruto and Sasuke. Like Naruto promised, he acted as if that never happened. He went back to the blond that he was before that happened.

"Ohayo, Sasuke-sama." Naruto smiled, "You're up early today." Sasuke stood in a trance. That smile, it made his heart beat faster than normal. Yes. He was falling for him. Sasuke didn't know when he started having feelings for him, but he did.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked as he sat down on one of the stools by the island counter.

"Um, …" Naruto thought for a minute then smiled, "Cheesy egg omelets, maple covered sausages and some pancakes."

"Naruto?" Naruto stopped cooking and looked at Sasuke.

"Yes?"

"Are you doing anything today?" Sasuke asked.

"After some cleaning I should be free." Naruto answered, "why?"

"I … I want to take you out."

Naruto froze. "Sasuke, … don't you have to go to work?" he asked as he tried to desperately change the subject. Only to fail miserably.

"No. I'm off today." Sasuke said, "So, would you like to join me for some shopping today?"

"I …" Naruto smiled, "I would love to." with that being said, Naruto went back to cooking. After breakfast, Sasuke told Naruto to get ready while he did the dishes. Naruto insisted on doing them but Sasuke didn't let him.

'_Sasuke is being so nice to me now.'_ Naruto thought as he walked into his room, _'Is it because of …?'_ he sighed and changed his clothes. He decided to wear a white buttoned shirt with a black vest and black dress pants. Looking into the mirror in the bathroom he smiled, "It's been a long time since I've worn these clothes." ever since he married Sasuke, he only wore kimonos. "I hope Sasuke will like this." then he lowered his head. _'Naruto, you're such an idiot. Why would he be into you? He has Sakura-chan remember?'_ he thought to himself.

"Oi! Naruto, are you ready yet?" Sasuke called from downstairs.

"C-coming!" Naruto called back as quickly ran downstairs.

"Sorry for taking so long." Naruto said apologetically. Sasuke just stared at him. He couldn't help it, he thought Naruto looked really cute in the clothes.

"Uh, … come on." Sasuke said as he tried to hide his blush, "Let's go." Naruto smiled and followed Sasuke to the car. When they got to Sasuke's car, Sasuke opened Naruto's door before he could.

"I could've done it myself, Sasuke-sama." Naruto said with a light blush.

"It's okay. Just get in the car, okay?" doing as he was told, Naruto got into the car and Sasuke closed the door. Running to the other side, Sasuke got in and started the ignition.

"Where are we going first?" Naruto asked as Sasuke started driving.

"I guess we can just go anywhere." Sasuke said. "But, let's go do some clothes shopping first."

"Okay."

Once they reached the mall, Sasuke quickly got out of the car and got to Naruto's door. "Sasuke-Sama," Naruto blushed when Sasuke opened the door, "you don't have to be such a gentleman. I'm a guy you know. I can open the door by myself."

"I know, but I want to do this." Sasuke said. Naruto lowered his head, "Are you only doing this because … because of what happened. You don't have to do this." Naruto looked back up to him and sighed before walking out of the car. Sasuke watched as the blond continued walking without stopping. He sighed and closed the car door before running after him.

"Naruto." Sasuke called and stopped him, "I'm not doing this because of that. … I'm doing this because I want to. I've been nothing but a jerk to you and I want to make it up to you."

"Sasu-" before he could finish, Sakura appeared out of nowhere and hugged the raven. Naruto lowered his head again and turned away from the two.

"I missed you so much Sasuke-kun."

"S-Sakura." Sasuke looked at her then back at Naruto, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to do some shopping. But since you're here too, can I join you?" she asked and looked at Naruto, "you don't mind right?"

"Huh? … uh, … no. it's fine with me." Naruto said, forcing a smile on his face.

"Okay, then." Sakura started dragging Sasuke away, "Let's go." Naruto watched the two lovebirds walk into the building and sighed.

"You almost fell for it Naruto." he said to himself, "I actually thought he … maybe I shouldn't even be here." slowly, he went inside and forced a smile on his face when he saw Sasuke and Sakura waiting.

"Took you long enough." Sakura said before dragging Sasuke away again. The smile faltered and into a sad smile. _'I wonder if Sasuke-sama brought me here to see them together?'_ just as he was about to take a step, he felt a jolt of pain coming from his stomach. Without warning, Naruto fell to his knees and clenched his stomach tightly.

"Are you okay sir?" a person asked and before he knew it, he was surrounded by people. He was in so much pain that be couldn't even answer the question. Then his vision went black.

"Someone call an ambulance!" someone shouted as some other's screamed in horror as a small pool of blood started to surround him. Sasuke turned around at the commotion behind them and noticed that Naruto wasn't there. Quickly, he pulled his arm away from Sakura's grip and ran back.

"Excuse me," Sasuke said to a woman standing outside the crowd of people, "What's going on?"

"Someone fainted, and is covered in blood." she answered. Sasuke pushed through the crowd and at the sight of blond hair on the ground, Sasuke ran to his side and held his head up.

"Naruto!" Sasuke shook him, "Naruto! Oi, Naruto!" when he didn't answer, he picked him up and started running to the exit. Ignoring the blood that was starting to drench his shirt.

At the sight of the ambulance he stopped and waited until the medics got to him with a stretcher. "place him gently on." one of them said, and Sasuke did just that. When they pushed the stretcher into the ambulance, Sasuke got in and sat beside the blond. Looking at his face, Sasuke noticed that his face was a little paler than before.

_At the hospital ….._

"Mr. Uchiha?" Sasuke looked up and saw a nurse holding a clipboard, "please fill in this form."

"Thank you." he said before accepting the forms and started to fill in the blanks. Sasuke used to didn't know anything about Naruto, but since that thing that happened between them he decided to learn more about to blond. After filling out the form he handed it back to the nurse and impatiently waited for the doctor to come tell him what was wrong with the blond. His blond.

"Sasuke!" he looked back up and saw his family running to him.

"Sasuke, what happened?" Mikoto asked as she saw all the blood that covered his shirt.

"I don't know. We were at the mall and he just suddenly collapsed." Sasuke answered. He felt really guilty, he was suppose to be with Naruto and yet …

"Who's here with Uzumaki Naruto?" a doctor asked as he walked out of the emergency room.

"I am." Sasuke answered and rushed over to him. "is he okay? Is my wife okay?" the doctor looked at Sasuke and sighed.

"Mr. Uchiha, … I don't know how to tell you this."

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry for the short chapter. Please review! And another shout out to the author of My Love Uzumaki Naruto.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thank you for the wonderful reviews. **

**~Chapter four~**

"Tell me what?" Sasuke asked. He could feel his heart speed up in fear. The doctor sighed, "I don't even know how this is possible but-"

"Can you just spill it already?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"Calm down, Sasuke." Itachi said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Mr. Uchiha, … all I can say is … congratulations, you're going to be a father." at the word father, Sasuke froze. He was speechless.

"Father?" Mikoto asked, "H-how is it even possible?"

"I don't know either. But, the blood that Mr. Uzumaki lost is just a minor thing. We ran a few test to make sure and indeed, there is a baby inside. If you want more information then I suggest you to ask your wife."

"Can … can I see him now?" Sasuke asked.

"Sure. He should be awake now so …" he turned to the nurse beside him, "Take them to room 207."

"Yes sir."

"But, one visitor at a time okay?" he said before walking away. "Please follow me." the nurse said and started leading the way. "Sasuke." he stopped and turned to his mother, "Here." she handed him a pair of new clothes, "I don't think Naruto should see you with blood all over your shirt. You go change and we'll wait for you."

"Thank you." Sasuke said and accepted the bundle before walking into the nearest restroom. After changing he walked out and they went to Naruto's hospital room.

"Here we are." the nurse smiled.

"Thank you. That's all now so if you have any other things to do then you may go." Mikoto said. The nurse bowed her head respectfully then left the family.

"Go ahead Sasuke." Itachi said as he placed a hand on the raven's shoulder, "I think you should be the first to go see him. We'll wait out here."

"Thanks, Aniki." Sasuke said before gathering up the courage and walking into the room. Closing the door behind him, he then sighed and continued walking inside. Naruto was sitting up and was hugging his knees to his chest. His eyes puffy and red from all the crying.

"Naruto." Sasuke said as he sat beside the blond.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sama." Naruto whimpered.

"What are you sorry about?" Sasuke asked, "I should be-"

"No." Naruto shook his head violently, "I know; I know you wanted nothing to do with this marriage, and yet, I'm tying you down."

"Naruto."

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sama. I'm really sorry." he cried. Sasuke sighed and turned the blonde's head so that he was looking at him.

"Naruto, … I'm not mad. I'm actually really happy. There's nothing in this world that I want more than to have you with me." with that, he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Naruto's lips. Pulling back, he caressed the blonde's cheek, "I love you, Naruto."

"Please, don't say something you don't-"

"I love you, Naruto." Sasuke said, cutting him off, "I don't know when I started to have these feelings for you, but I do know that it's there."

"But … what about Saku-" Sasuke placed a finger on his lips, "Don't talk about her." he removed the finger away and wiped away Naruto's tears, "To tell you the truth, … I've already broken up with her."

"What? … when?"

"A few weeks after that night." Sasuke answered. Naruto lowered his head, when Sasuke saw the sad look he knew what Naruto was thinking about.

"No, I didn't break up with her because I felt guilty for what I did." he held Naruto's chin up, "I was guilty, I did try to forgive myself but I couldn't. That's when something clicked in my mind. That's when I finally realized that you were everything to me. I was lucky to even have you in my life. Sure, I was in love with her. But, I couldn't stop myself from falling deeply in love with you. I'll be lucky if I even get to have you life. Everything that I've done to you I don't-" before he could even finish, Naruto kissed him. When they pulled back, Sasuke could swear that he could die now and have no regrets, because he saw the most beautiful smile.

"You're talking too much." Naruto said between a laugh and a sob, "Uchihas aren't suppose to be like this."

"You're right." Sasuke said and leaned his forehead against the other's, "I'm only like this with you. … Naruto, I really do love you, and I promise you that from now on you and our unborn child will be my number one priority."

"I-I love you too Sasuke. I've been in love with you ever since the first day I met you." Naruto answered back. "But," he looked away from Sasuke, "if you broke up with Sakura-chan then why was she at the mall waiting for you?"

I don't even know. I was surprised to see her there too." Sasuke answered truthfully, "Please believe me Naruto, I really didn't know that she was going to be there."

"I believe you Sasuke." Naruto smiled and looked back into his eyes. They were about to kiss again but before their lips even touched, Sasuke's phone started to ring. Naruto bit his lips to hide a laugh and Sasuke groaned before flipping the phone opened. It was a text message from Itachi.

**We didn't want to interrupt the two of you so we went home. Tell Naruto that we'll come visit you guys at home. Maybe around 10 tomorrow morning; and be sure to be there this time.**

**-Itachi and family**

"Who was it?" Naruto asked when Sasuke flipped the phone closed. Sasuke looked at him, "Itachi and my parents went home. They're going to visit you at home tomorrow."

"Okay."

Sasuke leaned against the headboard of the hospital bed and pulled Naruto into his arms. "Sasuke-sama?"

"Hm?"

"This isn't a dream right?" Naruto asked, "If it is, then I never want to wake up."

"No. This isn't a dream. It's real." Sasuke said. "Hey, Naruto? How is it that you got … pregnant?"

"… My father's side of the family always had a special gene that runs through the boys. It started all the way back to I guess when people thought there were demons. But the gene had stopped a few generations before my father. When he married my mom I guess it started again." Naruto pulled back and looked at Sasuke, "You're not disgusted are you?" the raven pulled the blond back into his arms and shook his head.

"It only makes me love you even more."

"… Sasuke-sama?"

"Just call me Sasuke, okay? Sasuke-sama is a little too much."

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked, letting the raven's name roll off his tongue.

"Yeah?"

"If I got you a Christmas gift, … will you accept it?"

Sasuke rested his chin on the top of the blonde's head and sighed, "You're a month early aren't you?"

"Just answer me." Naruto blushed.

"But you've already given me a gift."

"Really, … what?" he asked.

"Your love and," he placed a hand over Naruto's stomach, "our unborn child." at a sudden knock on the door, they looked up and saw a nurse walk in.

"Sorry to interrupt, but, if you're ready to go home then please fill this form out." she said and handed Sasuke the clipboard.

"But, I don't have any clothes to change into, my clothes are all covered in blood."

"Don't worry about it." the nurse smiled, "we already washed them for you and dried them. I'll tell someone to send them up."

"Here you go." Sasuke said and handed back the forms. She bowed her head and left. Sasuke turned to Naruto and smiled, "You ready to go?"

"Whenever my clothes get up here." Naruto answered. Sasuke smirked and kissed the side of Naruto's neck, "I don't know, I think you actually look nice wearing just this hospital gown." embarrassed, Naruto playfully pushed Sasuke's head away and tried to hide his blush.

"Pervert." Naruto muttered. Sasuke heard that and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Naruto pouted.

"N-nothing." Sasuke smiled, "I just love it when you blush." at his words Naruto couldn't help but blush even more.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined. "Stop making me so embarrassed." Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto's waist and rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder. "I love you Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear. Earning a little shiver and a little moan. When Naruto heard it he slapped his hands over his mouth. Sasuke smirked and continued hugging him.

"Sorry to interrupt." they looked up and saw one of Sasuke's friends, Neji Hyuuga.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Don't you remember that I work part-time here?" Neji asked as he walked to them, "here, Naruto." he handed Naruto his pair of clothes and Naruto accepted it. Quickly, he got up and dashed into the bathroom.

"I see you're starting to like Naruto now huh?"

"Not like. Love." Sasuke corrected. Neji shook his head and looked out the window, "What happened with you and Sakura?"

"I broke up with her." Sasuke said simply, "I mean, I did love her at some point, but I don't anymore. I ended up in love with the one person that was by my side the entire time."

"That's good to hear." he said, "well, gotta go. I'll see you around." Neji turned and left. Right after, Neji walked out the door, Naruto walked out.

"I'm ready to go Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke walked over to the blond and brushed some strands of hair from the blonde's face.

"You look even more cute than you did this morning." Naruto smiled and placed a hand over Sasuke's.

"You flatter me too much. I think you're much beautiful than me." Sasuke leaned in and kissed Naruto's forehead.

"Let's go home." Sasuke whispered.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**A/N: Please review. I'll try to update soon.**


End file.
